A Story
by Jewel74123
Summary: this is about a girl who wakes up and figures out that the world is taken over by zombies! so read it and tell me wat u think :/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Which was strange because my mom usually wakes me up before the alarm.

'I bet mom is sick again,' I thought.

I got out of my bed, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Then I went down stairs to see that my mom wasn't there. No breakfast cooking on the stove, nothing. It was so quiet in my house. Usually I could hear my little brother's footsteps up stairs when he woke up after me, but I couldn't hear anything.

"I think I should go and look for them and maybe wake them up." I said to myself.

I went upstairs and I went into my brother's room first, no one was there. Next, I went into my mom's room. It was dark, so I turned on the lights to find that my mom and little brother were just standing there and slowly coming toward me.

"Hey mom and Billy!" I exclaimed "I thought you guys were sick!"

I waited for my mom to answer back, but she didn't. They just kept walking toward me. The way they walked was strange. They walked in a statue like way and their eyes were bloodshot and dark with no expression on them. They just kept moving slowly toward me.

"Mom? Billy? What are you doing?" I asked, no answer, "OoooK?"

After I waited a little bit, I decided to run out of the room. I ran down the stairs, got my book bag, and ran outside.

I waited for about an hour and nobody came to take me to school.

"I'm going to be late," I said frustrated, "I wonder if I don't have school today."

I walked back into my house and turned on the TV. I switched the channel to the news. The channel was dark, but I could still hear the Anchorman's voice.

"Today is the Apocalypse!! All the dead people are coming back to life! They are ZOMBIES!! Not just the dead, but the living, too! Their all zombies, every last one of them!" there was a long pause and he began again with a calmer tone, "If you are watching this then I must warn you don't leave your house, don't let the undead bite or scratch you, and the only way to kill them is to destroy the brain." Then a picture of a person appeared on the TV screen. "this is a picture of what a zombie looks like. You can tell because their eyes are dark, bloodshot, and have no expression."

I froze, "Could my mom and brother really be zombies?" I wondered.

I could not hear anymore of this, so I turned off the TV. Then I waked upstairs and into the bathroom and slammed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and I could see a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. The strange thing was that I didn't know I was crying.

"Why them?" I wondered "What should I do? I do not want to stay here with my undead family."

Just then, I decided to leave. I don't know where I'm going, but I am leaving.

I ran into my room, grabbed my suitcase and put some clothes in it. I then took another bag and put some of my belongings in that. Then, I ran back downstairs into the basement and unlocked my dad's secret room (my dad and I were the only one who knew about it) to see a whole room filled with guns, ammo, and old weapons. I grabbed as much as I could. It took a few trips from the truck and back, but I got all the ammo and guns.

I took a few minutes to calm myself down and went back into my house for the last time, I retrieved my favorite weapon; two small swords, with a sapphire on each of them, and were also light in weight, so they were easier maneuvered. My dad taught me how to use them, when he was alive and sane, he taught me so much about shooting guns, reloading them, and how to use the swords.

Too bad that my dad went into a mental home because he thought that the world was going to end and he later died. Luckily he taught me almost everything he knew. He never really taught me how to aim very well, but I will learn.

I walked back upstairs into the kitchen, took the keys, and drove off. Where I was going? I may never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have been driving for at least six hours nonstop. Except for when I got gas at a local gas station. All I could see were zombies, no humans.

It is about 7:00 pm right now and I'm hungry. So I stopped for some dinner. I decided to eat at Burger Palace and I parked the car in the yard.

"Haha…yea now I won't get in trouble," I said with a chuckle, "Lets hope I know how to cook or if there is any survivors in there."

I walked through the front door with my gun going through first. I saw about three zombies and I started to shoot left and right, but eventually they died. I walked into the kitchen, and found some chicken nuggets and French Fries in the freezer and nothing else.

"Strange… I thought there was more food than that," I wondered aloud, "I bet some people took it with them before they left."

I then grabbed a bag of French Fries and a box of chicken nuggets, walked back into the kitchen, and opened up the box and bag of food.

"I wonder how to cook the French Fries? I guess I'll just put them in the fryer."

I was just about to pour the French Fries in the fryer, that was filled with grease, but then I heard a voice from behind me.

"That's not how you cook them." Said a boy's voice.

Just then I dropped the French Fries all over the floor, grabbed my gun, and turned around and pointed it at him. The boy was startled and threw his hands up in the air.

"Who are you?!" I asked in a tough voice, he didn't answer, "TELL ME NOW!"

"Ok, ok my name is Andy," said the boy, "Ok? I'm not bitten or scratched by those…those things." There was a long pause, "Can you please put down the gun and I will make you those chicken nuggets."

"Fine," I said as I lowered the gun.

I did not notice how young he actually was. He was about my age, around 16, he had short light brown hair, tall, light blue eyes, and kind of muscular. There was something about his eyes, they were beautiful.

"There...is that better?" I asked sarcastically after I put the gun down.

"Yea," Andy said after he took a deep breath, "Thanks. Um do you want me to make you the chicken nuggets?"

"Yea. Sure."

"Ok." he said as he turned on the fryer, "What's your name again?"

"It's Alice," I said as I moved out of the way, "So do you work here?"

"No. My mom used to work here and well she brought me here to help her."

"So how did you find out about the Apocalypse?"

"Well I took a nap for about five hours and when I woke up my mom was walking slowly toward me. I then knew what she was because I heard on the news about it... The news was on when I saw her. Then...well...I killed-" he stopped in mid sentence, paused, and turned back around and started to cook.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's ok. So how did you get here?" he asked.

"I woke up and found that my mom and little brother were zombies, so I ran away."

"Oh. So what did you take with you?"

"I took some of my personal belongings and I also took a lot of my dad's old guns."

"Cool."

"Yea, I guess."

I waited, sitting on the counter, until Andy was done cooking. We talked about a lot of stuff like what school we went to before the Apocalypse and about our family.

Just as we were talking about our favorite foods, I heard a barking noise. Then a German Shepard came running out of the back room.

"What is that?!" I asked as I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the dog. As I was about to pull the trigger, but Andy came running and shielded the dog.

"NO don't!!" Andy yelled, "Please don't shoot Hunter!"

"Who?" I asked.

"He is my dog," he said as he pointed at the dog, "He is the only family member I have left."

I looked at Andy, then at the dog, and then back at Andy.

"Ok," I said as I lowered my gun, "So what is his name again?"

"Hunter," he said, "He is really nice."

"Ok."

Then I slowly put my hand out in front of his Hunter's wet nose so he could smell me. Hunter looked at me, smelled my hand, and then licked it.

"I think he likes you," chuckled Andy.

Then we both laughed and played with Hunter for a few minuets. Then Andy got up and served me my food. We ate the chicken nuggets and Andy gave some to Hunter to eat.

After we ate, we both sat there and talked about what were we going to do.

"I think we should go to New York," said Andy.

"No... that place will be infested with those things," I answered as I took a drink of soda.

"True... what about getting out of the country and see if the whole world is zombies."

"That is a good idea, but I don't know how to fly a plane. Do you?"

"No..." he thought for a few minuets, "How about driving around and find survivors."

"Why would we do that?"

"So we will know that we are not the only ones left."

"Ok that sounds... good I guess,"

"Plus I really think the whole world is infested with those things anyway."

"That's very true." I thought for a few seconds, "Ok lets do that."

"Yes! So do you have a car because I don't."

'Yea I do. Go get your stuff and we will leave in 5."

Andy got up and ran into the back room. I also got up and grabbed my gun and a box of cookies that was also left there,

"Are you ready to go yet?" I yelled toward the back room.

Andy came walking out of the back room holding two large bags of his things.

"Yep." He said, I think he noticed me looking at him oddly, "Yea I have a lot of stuff. It is mostly pictures of my mom and dad."

"Ok lets go." I said as I started to walk toward the exit.

Andy whistled for Hunter. Once we got outside, we saw about 20 zombies coming toward us.

"Oh shit." I said then I dropped the box of cookies, grabbed my gun, and threw the keys at Andy and he caught them, "Go and get into the car. I'll be there in a second."

I then loaded my gun And started to shoot at them. I missed a lot, but eventually I got them all. I ran and grabbed the box of cookies, got into the car, and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We have been driving for about 3 hours. We only stopped when we reached a small neighborhood to find any survivors. Our plan was to reach San Diego, California. Then we will drive up to Alaska.

It is about 11:30 pm now and I'm really tired, so I pulled up to the nearest hotel.

"I think we should rest here tonight. If that's alright with you?" I asked.

"Sure that's fine" answered Andy," and I will drive tomorrow."

"Ok," then we both got out of the truck followed by Hunter and we walked to the front desk.

"I guess no one's here," said Andy sarcastically.

"Nice," I chuckled. Then I climbed over the desk and grabbed two keys, "Here you get room 162 and I'll get room 163."

"Ok."

Then as we turned around, we saw three zombies right behind us.

"Ugh.. I should've known there would be zombies here," I said in depressed tone.

I then grabbed a pen, pencil, and pair of scissors and climbed back over the counter. I first took the pencil and shoved it into one of the zombie's right in the eye and moved it around a little. It made a weird squishing noise and blood squirted everywhere. It then fell onto the floor. Next, I took the pen and stabbed the second zombie in the ear, but it did not kill him even though a lot of blood was squirting everywhere. Then I stabbed it about three more times in the neck, eye, and mouth. It eventually died. Lastly, I took the scissors and I was about to kill the last one, but I found out that Andy had already stabbed it with his key. I looked at him with a surprised look on my face. He looked back at me with a big smile on his face.

"See, I can fight, too." He said as he pulled the key out of the zombie's throat.

Then we walked back outside, I walked back to my car, and grabbed my rifle.

"What about me?" Andy asked, "How do I defend myself?"

"Ummmm... Here." I said as I handed him a pistol.

"Thank you." He said sarcastically, "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

Andy then opened the door again, unzipped his suitcase, searched around, and pulled out two neon yellow walkie-talkies that had a gold crown on it. He then handed me one.

"Here," he said, "So we can talk back and forth."

"Cool," I said and took it from him, "Now lets get some rest."

"Ok."

Then we both walked upstairs, opened our room door, and walked in.

My room was disgusting! There was mold everywhere, the bathroom was covered in crap and other stuff that I don't want to know what it was, and the bed had cigarette burns on the sheets. It was the worst room I have ever been in.

"How is your room?" I asked Andy on my walkie-talkie.

"Not bad, actually kind of nice... Why?" he answered.

"Oh never mind."

"Ok...Goodnight."

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's that?" I asked as I felt something wet on my face.

"Hunter stop it," said a familiar voice, "and good morning Alice."

"Morning."

"You should hurry up and get ready so we can get something to eat."

"Ok sounds good."

I waited until Andy left, then I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. I grabbed my stuff and walked outside to see Andy waiting in the car waving at me. I ran downstairs and got in the passenger side.

"When did you get the keys," I asked him as I pointed at the keys.

"I got them when I came and woke you up."

"Oh."

"So where are we heading?"

"Hmmmmmm," I said as I look at the United States map, "I think we should drive to at least St. Louis today. If that's ok with you?"

"Sure, but we need to stop for gas."

"Ok then let's go and get something to eat."

Then Andy started the car and drove off on the highway.

"I'm bored." I said.

"We have been driving for 45 minutes and we even stopped for food how can you be bored?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not usually bored because I always drive, but I like not driving for once. Lets play a I Spy!"

"Haha, ok. I'll start, I Spy with my little eye something… What's that?" he said as he stopped the car and pointed at what looks like a bright yellow sign, "What does it say?"

"It says _HELP SURVIVOR!_ I think we should go inside and see it they 're still human."

"Ok."

I got out of the car and opened the car and got two guns.

"Here you can have this one," I said as I handed a gun to him.

"Cool."

"Ok, we will go through the back because I think there won't be as much zombies in the back."

"Ok good idea."

"Well then lets go."

We walked behind the building, opened the door, and walked in. It was dark I could barely see a foot in front of me.

"I can't see anything," I complained.

"Hello!? Is anyone here!?," yelled Andy.

"SHHHHH. Don't yell you don't know if the zombies can hear you."

"Ok, but it would be quicker to find them."

"Yea, but you don't even know if they are still alive."

"Well you never know."

"Ok I think we should be quiet to see if we can hear them."

"Fine."

We walked down two halls and looked inside three rooms, but no people.

"Hello? Is anyone there, I heard someone yell," said a woman's voice she sounded young, but older than me.

"Yea someone's here. Where are you?" I yelled back.

"I'm in the staff room."

"Ok we'll be right there."

We ran in the hall and into the staff room. Then I saw her she had long brown hair in a pigtail, dark complexion, and she was about 19 years old. She was surrounded by three zombies, but they couldn't see her because she was hiding behind a shelf.

"Come on lets go." I whispered

"I can't because the zombies will see me."

"Ok hold on we'll get them."

Andy and I loaded our guns and shot at them I shot one in the leg, stomach, and then finally in the head. I quickly reloaded and shot at another one. Andy killed one using all of the bullets I gave him. I finally killed the last one. The girl came running toward us.

"I should really teach you how to shoot a gun." I said with a chuckle, "So what's your name?"

"It's Meranda and you are?"

"My name is Alice and this is Andy," I said as I pointed at Andy.

"Thank you for saving me, I don't know how long I would have lasted."

"No problem, well we can talk back in the car." said Andy.

"Ok let me get some clothes first."

"Ok, hey Andy I think you should get some clothes, too." I said.

"Ok." he answered.

We then picked out as much clothes as we could carry and left the way we came in. We then got in the car and I sat in the passenger side and Meranda sat in the back.

"What is that?" asked Meranda.

"Oh that is Hunter and he is my dog." answered Andy.

"Oh, so where are we heading."

"Well today we are suppose to reach St. Louis so that is why we have to leave now.:

"Ok."

"Our goal is to drive to Alaska." I said.

"Cool well then lets get going." Meranda said.

Andy then started the car and we drove back on the highway.


End file.
